King of the Raggers
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Raisa longs for an extraordinary long life while the legendary streetlord stalks the streets looking for a rare prize to satisfy his emptiness.
1. Good Knight

_A dangerous alley contorted with dancing shadows. In the darkness comes the glint of a blade. In the dark and dank alleyways, the fair-haired boy with piercing blue eyes appears as the shadow that dances just beyond your vision. Suddenly, the shifting shadows seem more dangerous and every sound is magnified in your ears. The wind carries whispers and your skin erupts with goosebumps. A rat skittering across the cobblestones makes your heart hammer and you break into a cold sweat. You begin to quicken your step, each footfall like an explosion in your ears. As you find yourself almost to the end of the darkness and to the light emitted from a bright window, you feel the cold blade of steel pressed to your throat..._

_"A little dangerous for a walk, don'tcha think?"_

* * *

><p>"Rebecca!" The small children as well as a few older boys whine in protest as she stopped her story. "Keep going!"<p>

"Children, children," she smiles at their eagerness. "Your mothers have come to collect you."

Heads turned to find that, indeed, their mothers stood at the entrance. Rebecca Morley stood and guided the _lytlings _to the lovely women. They were all hard-working women with weathered faces and calloused hands. They had lived long lives with pain, happiness and sorrow. All had suffered as well as enjoyed.

"Thank you so much, R'becca," said a young mother of two. "It's much easier to work knowing my young'uns are safe with you."

In the corner lay Rebecca's nurse, Margaret Gray. Her head tilted back and her mouth was slightly opening with soft snores. Rebecca Morley was actually the princess heir to the gray wolf throne, Princess Raisa _ana'_ Marianna. But in secret, she had snuck down into the Vale to watch the young children as Rebecca Morley. She enjoyed this journey very much so and would love it even more if it wasn't for her nagging nurse. The old woman wouldn't let her leave until she had attended her etiquette lessons. They had come to an agreement where if Raisa finished her studies early in the morning, she would say she and the princess would go to Margaret's own 'private lessons' as she referred it to.

"Sam and Sally we're terrific listeners, Miss Lorelei." Rebecca/Raisa said smiling down at the young dark-haired children. "You must be proud of them."

"Oh, really?" She looked down at her kids. "Say thank you to R'becca."

The two little ones looked up at her. "Thank you v'ry much, R'becca."

Rebecca/Raisa patted their heads. "Your welcome. Have a safe trip home!" She called to all. "Hurry before the darkness takes over!"

The crowd dispersed with smiles and giggles as well as jokes about the legendary streetlord, Cuffs Alistar. Rebecca/Raisa sighed and shut the door with a soft click. She rubbed her face with her hands and leaned against the door for a moment as she collected her thoughts. With a calming sigh, she quickly swept up and straightened the room. Speaker Jemson allowed her to use a spare room for her extracurricular activities. She shook her nurse awake as soon as she finished and they both grabbed their shawls. It was late autumn yet only slightly chilly.

"How'd it go?" Margaret asked with a faint yawn.

Raisa opened the door and they both exited into the empty hallway lit by torchlight. "It was fine as usual, Margaret."

They both went down the hall and exited into the autumn air. ""You didn't tells those awful streetlord tales did you?"

Raisa was greatful for the darkening sky. "No, of course not. I told them about the gray wolves as I always do." Raisa smiled. "They never tire of that story."

"Oh, how I love that story." Margaret said in a daze. "It's just to bad I keep getting tired as it comes to story time."

_Thank goodness. _Raisa thought with relief.

* * *

><p>Raisa returned to the palace using the cover of a servant to slip in unnoticed. A few other young maids nodded to her as they went to bed. Margaret followed behind her, holding a lantern as they ascended the stairs. When they arrived to her room, she immediately removed her shawl and set it on a nearby chair. She quickly bid her nurse to bed as she was exhausted.<p>

Raisa began to get used to the routine; she changed from one costume to another like a second skin. It had been going on for nearly a month now, going to the city every other day to watch the young children. Since her mother, the Queen, disapproved, Margaret had reassured her it was good for becoming a future queen. And finally they had agreed and now here she was, doing what she dreamed. She insisted there was no need for guards since it would be better to travel as a pair of two women instead of a giant group.

"I'll live a long and adventurous life." She declared. Raisa wanted to live as much of her life, free and unmarried, full of romantic relationships and scandalous young boys for as long as possible. Her mother was going to have a long reign anyway so she had plenty of time. She quickly swapped her peasant clothes and into her sleeping attire. Freeing her hair from her long braid, she combed it through. Smiling, she gazed at her reflection, wondering where her father was at this moment.

Her exotic green eyes had been said to be like of a cats and her dark hair was said to be as soft as silk. Her graceful figure was naturally inherited from her mother but it was her younger sister that held Queen Marianna's younger image. Raisa herself did not mind since she favored her father anyway. She loved her mother but the connection to her father was stronger. It was more work to try and connect with her mother than just bluntly saying 'no' when she didn't like her decision. Unlike Mellony who agreed with just about everything their mother said.

With that thought, she crawled into bed and blew out her candle; dousing the room in darkness.

* * *

><p>As the princess heir went drifted off to sleep, a young man woke with the pound of anticipation. The night called out to him and slinked out with his crew.<p>

"Evening, Raggers." Cuffs Alister greeted them. The grunted in respose. Cat Tyburn appeared beside him, twirling a blade in her hand.

"What're we doin' t'night boss?" She asked tossing them in the air lightly.

"Hmm..." he pretended to think about it. He grinned and rolled his shoulders. "We're robbin' the palace tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I read this series and realized there wasn't a lot of fanfiction for this and just _had _to contribute! It's terrible, I know, but this is a short side story as I write my manga/anime fics. Sure, I'm terrible for writing a million stories that end up going no where but that's just me. I just have a lot of ideas I want to write but have no where to go so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: From this point on, I shall say I don't own the Seven Realms novels, 'kay?  
><strong>

_~kitana411_


	2. Hitting the Jackpot

We split into separate groups; Cat leading the newer recruits like Velvet and I led the more trained group. They would circle around the ground entryways while we would look for roof access. We melted into the dark like shadows and stayed silent with only hand gestures to speak. We narrowly avoided the Blue Jackets as they passed by. It would've been easy to silence them but who needed to do extra (but entertaining) work?

I jerked my chin towards the wall as we passed another set of guards. They quickly followed my command and started climbing the walls. We used the uneven bricks and ledges to climb and stopped for a moment near a tall arch. We all froze when a light went on in a room close by. There was movement in the window and a shadow appeared. I relaxed slightly seeing as the figure feminine and small. It must've been some sort of maid to check the locks.

"Clear." I whispered. They began scouring the walls again and we finally made it to the top of an open window. We all crept in, almost laughing at how easy this was.

Jackal, a young but clever girl with a sharp tongue, grinned wickedly and twirled a braid in her hand. She was a fisherman's daughter but always caused a riot of trouble since she was such a carefree spirit. It didn't help that her father was a drunk. The only good that came out of it was her fighting skills. He brought her to matches held in an underground ring and even entered her in one after witnessing her break out in a brawl and _win._ But she had other ideas and they found her holding off a few rival gang members with nothing but a broken bottle. Despite her rough past, she was good at sweet-talking anybody out of a mess. She once got them out of trouble for stealing fresh bread with a few shy smiles and lash-batting.

Then there was Bones. He was tall and thin as well as pale but wiry. We didn't know much about him but he had proven himself trustworthy and loyal for the past few years. He had green glittering eyes and rarely cracked a smile. He told us to call him Bones because...well, he looked a lot like a walking skeleton. He was very good at intimidating others and could easily pick a lock in about thirty seconds. He was very good with fire and I never asked how he did all those 'magical' tricks with some sparks and any flammable surface.

And last but not least, there was the Sephora. She was ghostly and even had a little magic flowing within her. If you even saw her, you'd find her appearance startling. She was about my age but had silver hair as well as pale gray eyes. She had a refined nose and chalky skin. She was good with small spells. Like maybe, getting a little rain or sending someone to dreamland as they made a hasty escape. And she had also saved their butts when they were cornered by blue jackets. She made them have a little memory loss but blacked out moments after her triumph. To hide her ghostly appearance, she wore a black cloak and anything dark. She tried dying her hair once but only ended up disappointed and stained a few sheep red nearby.

"Where to first?" Jackal asked half-heartedly. Knowing her, she'd just go off on her own thing. Bones usually kept an eye in her making sure she didn't do anything _too_ ridiculous.

I sat on the stone ledge crossing my arms. "Did you want my opinion or...?"

In response, she slipped down the hidden stairwell without a sound.

Bones nodded before disappearing as well.

I looked at Sephora. She shrugged. "Wherever you go, I guess I'll come with."

I cracked a grin. "Let's get started."

We were both down into the giant hallways of the palace slinking along the walls. Jackal and Bones would leave soon and meet up near the tavern waiting for their commander. It wasn't good to linger in any place for too long - even the royal palace. I didn't know why I suggested robbing the palace and much less what to take. It was full of riches and such but really, what do you take at a palace?

Maybe a vase or painting but why the hell would I lug it all the way back to my place only to sell it? Maybe some jewels and such I could sell but I could also get that from any other house. I needed to get something that was valuable. Something _only_ the palace had and had plenty of value.

Sephora waited patiently, sitting on a chair that had been placed outside giant doors and swung her legs casually. Usually, there were guards but...ha, the others must've created some sort of ruckus. I eyed the doors with mild interest. They didn't look too fancy but weren't exactly nothing to look at either. Sephora followed my gaze and raised her eyebrows.

"Made up your mind yet?" She asked quietly.

"What's behind the door?" I asked reaching it within a few steps.

"Let's see," she carefully placed her hand in the doorknob and twisted it open. It opened with a faint creak but nothing unsettlingly loud. We quickly went inside the dark room and looked for some source of light. She magically lit a candle on a drawer and we both examined the room.

Hmm...jewels, dresses, a large mirror...they were in a girls' room for sure. Sephora let out a surprised squeak - something she rarely did. I immediately turned and got defensive. Her eyes met mine in the dim light and I followed where she pointed. I narrowed my eyes but didn't relax. I suddenly smiled as I reached the bed.

"Jackpot."

**~/•\\\~**

**[A/N] This is a side fic I'm working on and if it wasn't for _mtwon_, I would've forgotten about it. Thanks for reading my story if you have and leave a review! Those are _way_ more precious that jewels to an authoress like me.**

_~kitana411_


	3. Gentlemen Kidnap at Midnight

A _thousand_ pardons for my ignorance and negligence to this story! 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

I've been so caught up in my other stories I didn't update this story! Heck, most of my original readers are probably gone...I'm just so sorry!

* * *

><p><em>Wow...<em>I thought as I looked at the young figure in the bed. _What a beautiful young lady._

"Sephora?" I blinked. Cuffs seemed to be calling my name. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, yes," I sighed to myself. I find her to be quite lovely. I wonder what - no. He wouldn't dare! "Cuffs..."

"What is it now?" He snapped turning to me.

"My!" I harrumphed, appalled by his behavior. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He gestured to the bed. "Let's just take this lovely lady and bolt for it!"

"Why on earth would we do that?" I muttered glancing at the door. "That'd just be another person to look out for and one more mouth to feed...it's all unnecessary, honestly."

"She just...I feel like we should," he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Though you are correct..."

"As usual," I rolled my eyes.

"Still," he leaned over the girl and brushed her cheek. "She look pretty capable of taking care of herself. And she has this...this look about her - look, I just can't leave her here, okay? We have to bring her."

"But - "

"That's an order, Sephora."

I gaped at him with complete and utter shock. He was serious? She was quite pretty, yes, but why? This girl was probably nothing more than a common maid or maybe a guest in the place but there was absolutely no reason to take her along. What if she turned out to be one of those whiny little girls? Sephore really didn't want to deal with that.

"Well?"

"...alright. Whatever. But," I pointed at the girl, "how do you plan on getting her out of here without making her scream?"

"Don't you have a silent spell or something?"

"..." I gave him a look.

He chuckled. ''Just kidding. But really, I think we'll just ask if she want to come with us."

"But what if she refuses?"

"It doesn't matter what she says," he pulled on the covers. "It just seems more civil to ask a lady what she prefers."

"Then you kidnap her?"

"Heh, who cares? I'm being a gentlemen now," I rolled my eyes. He was really an oaf.

"What about the guards?" It seemed to be eerily quiet out there.

"Shh, shh," he brushed me off and leaned over the side of the bed quietly. "Now, to wake this lovely young maiden and take her far, far away from here."

"Like, down to the city? I don't see how far -"

"You're spoiling the fun, Sephora."

"Oh, right." I nodded sarcastically. "Waking up young ladies in the middle of the night is something a gentleman would do."

"_Sephora_..."

"Oh, right, right," I put a finger to my lips. "Silence is the key."

* * *

><p>"Bones, really, I can take care of myself!"<p>

He only looked at her before shaking off his bloodied fist. The unconscious guard then slumped down the wall, blood pouring from his nose. Jackal pouted to herself and crossed her arms angrily. Bones had already knocked them out by the time she got down from one of the rooms above. No fun for me, she thought. None at all.

"Did you find anything you liked?" He asked turning from the guard.

"Oh, not much." Jackal's anger dissipated. "These rich idiots have nothing of value, really. It's all the same. Nothing exciting."

"Oh...too bad."

"I know," she swung around and sighed. "You find anything?"

"A nice dagger," he said pulling it from his pocket. "Came from the weapons room."

Her eyes sparkled with piqued interest. "There's a _weapons_ room?"

"This way..."

* * *

><p>"Ahem, excuse me miss," he said softly. "I must awake you from your slumber."<p>

Sephora shook her head silently. This gentleman act was so like him. Always charming the ladies as if there weren't enough. But nonetheless, Cuffs was still Cuffs at the end of the day. And Sephora honestly didn't care. It's not like she could do anything about it anyway.

"She sleeps like a log," he commented to himself.

"Let's just find something else," Sephora suggested. "I'm sure there are plenty of treasures in a room somewhere else."

"Sephora!" He gestured for me to be silent. I put my hands up in mock surrender. He stared at me longer.

"Wha~at?" I put my hands down. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," he turned back to the girl. He sighed and tugged her blankets off, revealing her white night gown. "Let's just get her out of here. I don't really feel like being a gentleman anymore."

"Alright," I agreed. "How are we getting her out of here?"

"Well, I have a plan," he said sitting next to the sleeping girl. "I wake her up. You get her out."

"...that's terrific."

"Now, excuse me young lady but you need to get up." He flopped her over.

"Alistair - !" I gasped. "How can you treat her like that?"

"What? I'm getting bored already," he yawned as if to make a point. "I just wanna go."

"Then go!" Sephora rolled her eyes in annoyance. The legendary streetlord Cuffs Alistair was nothing but an overgrown toddler sometimes.

"I want to take her with." He pointed to her.

"Then take her already!"

"Pardon me," a soft voice intruded. "But it seems your bickering has awoken me from my slumber. If you would just..."

As she rose and sat up, all three of us stared at each other in shock. I looked to Cuffs as he looked to the girl and the girl glanced between the two of us. He put a hand over her mouth as she was about to scream. I leapt back to the wall, unsure of what to do now. Cuffs looked at me, urging me to do something. Here's our silent yet urgent conversation composed of strained looks:

_Do something!_

_Like what?_

_Anything?_

_I don't know what to do!_

_Neither do I!_

"Phemmslergome."

"I'm sorry, what?" Cuffs turned back to her.

She wrenched his hand off her mouth and pulled a dagger from beneath her pillow. "Pardon, but what are you two doing here?"

She held the tip to his chin. He put his hands up. "Just looking for a bit of fun is all, miss."

"At the palace?" she raised a dubious eyebrow.

"I'm sure you understand - " he shifted.

"Not another movement or I'll slit your throat." She warned.

"'Tis all right, I assure you," he widened his eyes towards me.

"Bloody fool," I muttered crossing my arms.

"You too," she glanced at me before glaring at him. "Who are you two?"

"Miss," in seconds, he grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop the dagger. He caught it swiftly with his other hand and pinned her arms behind her back. "We are nothing commoners looking for something entertaining. And you, my dear, fit the description."

"I had nothing to do with this," I murmured. "He just dragged me along."

"Quiet, you," he barked at me. He sighed and flipped the dagger so it pointed at her throat. "Now...what should I do with you, hmm? You woke up so quickly."

"What indeed." She smirked to herself.

"Would you care to go for a midnight stroll with me?" he suddenly asked. "I am the legendary streetlord, King of the Raggers, Cuffs Alistair and kindly ask you to take a stroll with me."

"With my arms pinned behind my back and you pointing a dagger to my throat," she smiled sarcastically, "how on earth could I refuse?"

"Smart girl," he chuckled and tucked the dagger away, letting her go. "Now, Sephora, let us leave."

"As you say, boss," opened the window and looked down from the balcony. "Cost is clear."

"Alright," he rose from the bed and stood near the balcony where Sephora already jumped off. "Let's go my - "

"Can I not dress in proper attire first?" She asked sliding of her bedside.

"Oh!" He smacked his forehead. "How could I forget? Look, just put these on and this too."

He tossed her breeches and a plain cotton shirt. She stared at it with distaste. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Must I force you?" He sighed.

"This is most uncomfortable," she picked the breeches up gingerly and slid them on under her gown before turning and pulling off her nightgown. "If you would, er, turn please. Just for a moment."

"How rude of me," he turned.

"T...thanks," she pulled on the cotton shirt and stared at her reflection in the mirror. What on earth was she doing? These were...he was...a streetlord and threatened her moments ago. With her own dagger. She was the crown princess yet she was dressed in commoners clothing and going outside for a stroll with a streetlord - not just any streetlord but Cuffs Alistair! Had she really been this rebellious the entire time? She scoffed. Of course not. She was just bored. Tired and bored. This castle became stuffy after a while and this was a good chance to slip away. It's not like she was really needed at the moment anyway...

"Ready, miss...?"

"R...Rebecca," she mumbled. _Should I really? It seems a bit dangerous..._

But she was already taking his hand and disappearing into the night without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Ugh, my silly new kitten is so distracting. He came and trampled all over the keyboard while I was writing. But I totally forgave him after he came and snuggled in my arms! He's just too cute! Hehe~ thanks for taking time out of your day to read this crummy story of mine. I do take my time, don't I? Heh, I'm still only learning after all so I'll put my all in it!**

_~LonelyButLovely_


	4. Not to worry

I remember when I was a young lad, I always heard about a girl running away from the palace. It was hard to believe but I saw it with my own eyes.

Her dark hair whipped out from behind her, a dusty mask covering the lower half of her face. She looked no older than I, but had the looks of a master horsewoman. I could see a small herd of men on horses galloping up clouds of dust in their wake - most likely chasing her. They always came from inside the palace walls as far as I knew. The girl rode on a black horse with rippling muscles, the coat gleaming in the sun. I would be resting on a hillside or whatnot and watch as they thundered past.

I was curious, of course. A young lady being chased by a herd of men from the palace. Was she on the run? Was she an escapee? Did she rob them? I never knew as only rumors were spread, no one knowing what ever happened to her. This was before I became more than just a pickpocket. She, in a way, led me into the street life that was easy. She wasn't the entire reason, however, but she a little part of it. I still wonder what happened to her.

"Where are those boneheads?" Sephora muttered as she tapped her fingers impatiently on her arm.

"Probably distracted," I replied then turned to the girl. "So, Rebecca."

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind hanging around with us for a while," I took a last glance at the castle. "We'll be going away for quite a while. Do you have any requests?"

"Well, I do prefer wearing less...uncomfortable things and maybe my belongings are important but other than that, none at all." Rebecca sighed, seemingly already used to this. "So, you're the legendary, steely-eyed streetlord Cuffs Alistair?"

"That I am."

"Hmm..." she seemed to chuckle to herself but I didn't comment. "Fascinating."

"What?" I had to ask.

"Oh, nothing," she said in a way that 'nothing' really meant 'something.'

She was baiting me. I just knew it. And I really wanted to know...I tried to press my mouth shut so that I wouldn't utter another word.

"What?"

She only smiled. "Nothing."

Now I really wanted to know. "Tell me."

"It's nothing!" Rebecca insisted.

"Shut up!" Sephora whispered in a hushed voice. "People will hear you."

I ignored her. "What do you mean by 'nothing' hmm? Pray tell."

"It's nothing!" She repeated. "Nothing at all."

"It's obviously something," I concluded. "Is it because I'm even more dashing in person than my tales say?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm taller than my tales say?"

She shook her head again.

_"Shorter?"_

Shake.

"Nimble?"

Shake.

"Hush you!" Sephora flicked his head. "I think I see them."

I turned reluctantly, rubbing my head. Two figures slid from the shadows from a small window near the bottom of the building. A tall lanky figure and a shorter one slightly bent over. They crept forward and dashed across the yard. Jackal appeared first followed by Bones. Jackal grinned and hopped onto the wall we were sitting on. Bones stopped next to her, expressionless as always.

"Who's this then?" Jackal peered at Rebecca curiously, her hazel eyes flickering over her. "New recruit?"

"You could say that," I shrugged. "Picked her up on my way out. They had nothing of rare value so I booked it."

"You too then?" Jackal flashed a hand with bladed rings on each finger. "Look at these! Quite the riot, eh? Found'em in the weapons room. Only place well worth getting in to."

"Well, if that's alll," Bones swung his legs over the wall and looked at the rest of us. "I think it's time to scatter. They're waking up."

Indeed, lights were going on in the castle and you could hear men rousing their colleagues. All five of us ran. I didn't know where Cat took the others but they would meet us up at the rendezvous point. The moon led the way with it's stolen light and we disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Mellony blearily rose from her bed, covering her mouth with a dainty hand as she yawned. She cast her eyes around the dim room and slid from her warm bed to the cold air and shivered in her night gown. She was up earlier than usual, she thought. Why? She brushed her hair back off her shoulders and made her way to fetch a comb from her dresser. It was quiet being alone in the morning when only the chickens and farmers were awake. It was peaceful. She reached for where her comb usually was but furrowed her brow. It wasn't there.<p>

"Oh!" she drew her hand back, curling her fingers into a tiny grasp. She must've left that brush in her sisters room the night before when she rushed in to say good night. Mellony smiled a little to herself then slowly crept out of her room, peeking down the hallway.

The coast was clear, a guard in the corner with his eyes closed and his hand on the hilt of his sword being the only other visible living thing in the hallway. Mellony, quick as a sprite, darted towards her sisters bedroom down a few doors from her own. She lightly knocked, hoping only to wake Raisa and not her nanny. She pressed her ear to the door but not even the soft sound of breathing was heard. Mellony, curious now, pushed the door open a crack and slid inside.

"Raisa," she whispered into the dark room. "Raisa, it's Mellony."

No answer.

She shut the door behind her and crept further into the room, the eerie silence hardly worrying her at all. She glanced around, looking for her brush which must've been on her dresser. Mellony slowly shook her head at the bed and swiped her brush off the dresser.

"Oh, Raisa," Mellony giggled quietly and slowly tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in a large room on the other side of the castle, an emergency meeting took place. Drowsy men were gathered together in the early morning, knights, guards, and knights-in-training and more all together. Some men stood or leaned against the wall while the other sat by the table, yawning and rubbing their eyes. The queen was to be woken soon but no one wanted to face her at such an early hour bearing bad news.

Captain Byron looked at the group with a slight frown. He wasn't pleased with what events had taken place all in one night. Some of the men had gone to look for the missing heiress - including his own son, Amon - and a few others went to check inventory. Men had been sent to protect Princess Mellony and where changing guards at the moment, leaving her unguarded momentarily because most of the men where looking for the most important piece - Princess Raisa ana' Marianna heiress to the Gray Wolf Throne. His morning, he knew, was not to be a pleasant one.

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN**] _Short, I know. But what else was I to do? Gibberish it would've me been had I continued...anyway, I hoped you enjoyed **mtwon** and **m0ckingbird777** (you're probably the only two reading this σ(^_^;) feel special as I dedicate this chapter to you guys!_

_~LonelyButLovely_


End file.
